Technical Field
The present invention relates to an analyzing device, a sensor testing device, testing method and computer-readable storage medium.
Related Art
There is a related proposal for an electro-chemical biosensor in which plural sets of a working electrode and a counter electrode are provided, and a defect of a sensor is detected by comparing responses between each electrode set (see for example specifications of U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,190,988 and 6,121,009).
There is also a proposal for a method to adjust data collected from a sensor in an electro-chemical biosensor (see for example the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 6,895,263). In the technology of the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 6,895,263 the correction characteristics are computed based on a current sensor data point, and a possible error or a sensitivity change is ascertained from the correction characteristics. In order to determine whether or not the correction characteristics at this time are unpredictable a comparison is made between an estimated value related to the correction characteristics and the correction characteristics at this time, so as to ascertain a fault in the sensor or a change in sensor sensitivity. The estimated value related to the correction characteristics is determined from the correction characteristics at that time and from past correction characteristics, and a faulty sensor is determined when at least two unpredictable correction characteristics are received in a row that do not support each other.
There is also a proposal for an electro-chemical sensor monitoring device installed with an electro-chemical sensor formed from two electrode sets or three electrode sets, in which the current flowing between a working electrode and a counter electrode is detected, a transient response time until current reaches a steady state is counted, and the sensor quality is determined with reference to the relationship between the transient response time and correction values (see for example Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2004-233294).
However, since a relative comparison is performed between plural sets of working electrode and counter electrode provided in the technology of U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,190,988 and 6,121,009, this technology is not able to ascertain whether or not each of the electrode sets is normal in absolute terms. In particular, since electrode sets in electro-chemical biosensors are miniature in size it is conceivable that all of the electrode sets within a sensor are damaged at the same time, and an issue arises that it is not possible to stably test the sensor state by performing relative comparison. Furthermore, since plural sets of electrodes are required this is also detrimental from the perspectives of manufacturing and cost.
In the technology of U.S. Pat. No. 6,895,263 there is uncertainty to determination since a faulty sensor is determined based on an estimated value computed employing sampled data.
In the technology of JP-A No. 2004-233294 there is an issue in that the time until a steady state is reached may become long.